


After School

by QuietButterfly



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxious Noah, F/M, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietButterfly/pseuds/QuietButterfly
Summary: This is a Nemma shot, Noah might be a little OOC from how I write him, but this is still my interpretation of how he thinks, I couldn't get much inspiration from the fics I've read. Anyway, hope you enjoy, see ya.
Relationships: Emma/Noah (Total Drama)
Kudos: 6





	After School

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Nemma shot, Noah might be a little OOC from how I write him, but this is still my interpretation of how he thinks, I couldn't get much inspiration from the fics I've read. Anyway, hope you enjoy, see ya.

4:32 pm.

That's what his watch said, earning a sigh from said owner, Noah. After school, every Thursday- it was like this. Varsity teams getting ready for their daily practice were always in a rush to get dressed right after they got in line in a crowded fast food joint just to purchase a mediocre burger, teachers giving sighs of relief as they finish another day of the torture students bring upon them, even though all they expect back at their homes is a new episode of their favourite TV novela, and students leaving later than they need to, reasons varying from studying to detention, mostly of the latter, of course.

One of those students Noah admired from afar. He tapped at the old bench he sat on as he read from his book, waiting for her to come out of the gate. The security guard rolls his eyes, knowing of Noah's stupid habit- not caring much, but still somewhat annoyed that he did this every Thursday.

Noah heard echoes of clicks and steps behind him, making his face light up, one of his brows raised and a smile itching to get on his face. He seemed like a creep though not realising it, but who could blame him? Though his age, it was the first time he actually experienced any feelings towards a girl, unless you count an attraction to multiple fictional girls. He didn't know what to do, just watch as she left her club early like she always did. Noah heard a hit at the gate, making him drop his book. Taking his book from the ground, he stares up to see her.

Emma.

Emma, her raven black hair was tied into a tight ponytail, her rosy cheeks were covered with the hair left out of that ponytail, said ponytail hitting the back of her standard private school uniform, those being a slightly translucent blouse and a knee high, dark blue skirt. Her legs covered by beige stockings and finishing it off with plain black shoes. She was actually a mess, as Noah could tell from how she looked, a half empty coke bottle in her right hand, her dandelion yellow Anello backpack slinged to the side of her right shoulder, a red plastic bag occupying what's left of her right hand, two text books were squeezed in between her left arm pit while her left hand seemed to have a thick novel keeping it from not falling onto the ground, unlike Emma who was near to the point of collapsing on the ground.

Her body shifted to the benches, making Noah flinch and get back to his book. Lucky enough for him, as far as he knows Emma didn't catch him staring at her. And at that point it seemed that things couldn't get worse for Noah, Emma waddled to the benches and sat on the edge of a bench, specifically the one Noah was sitting on.

His heart rate went from one to one hundred, not at all trying to show it but failing to do so anyway. Emma was literally just 18 feet away from him on that weird ass bench, and he wanted to say something. He wanted to say that she was smart, or rude in the way that he was- the last one she'd probably not take too lightly, but weirdly enough that's what Noah wanted to say.

Scratch that, Noah just wanted to say something. 'Hi' or 'It's nice seeing you again' or something.

Noah never acted like this, he'd say whatever insult that comes to mind and not just randomly say hi to any hot girl. But then again, it was different with Emma. He felt different just looking at her. His stomach would start to hurt and his hands would twitch, it was the feeling he got when he was worried about something but this time it felt much more different, more less on the worried side of things and more on a mix of feelings. Concern, admiration, happiness with just a slight hint of nervous- Noah hated it, he hated it so much.

He breathed in, hoping that this feeling would leave, and to those of you who haven't experienced the horror of high school crushes, it didn't leave. Emma was still visibly there, minding her own business as she placed a finger on the corner of the novel she was carrying earlier, flipping to the next page of her novel. She seemed calm though the mess she is. She didn't mind him, she didn't mind the sounds of car horns progressively getting louder and louder, she didn't mind Noah's small decent to madness- she was fine.

Noah hid his head in his book, attempting to clear her out of his vision. No use. She was still there, not acknowledging his presence at all.

Noah grunted in frustration, catching a look from Emma who shifted her gaze onto him instead of her book, giving Noah enough time to say but not enough time to think.

"Hey." He managed to spit out, making Emma laugh a little. He smiles awkwardly before retortingback at her actions.

"Never saw you as the making fun of people type." He said, not having enough time to actually think of an insult.

"Never saw you as the approaching type but hey let's surprise each other." She said right back, snickering.

Noah smirked. "We talked once or twice in that book-lovers club we were in, we barely know each other, so maybe everything will be a surprise." He responded, his sitting position shifting to a more comfortable one.

"Well, you'll have to wait and see. For one, I see you're a fan of Alsaid." Emma points at the book Noah was reading from, the title as what could be made out said 'North of Happy'. He held the book up for Emma to see.

"How'd you know?" Noah asked, the grip to the book loosening. Emma shrugged. "Maybe from the cover. Or the fact that I have most of his books, including that one."

"Point taken." This was good. This felt better than staring at her all the time. The weight of interacting with her was still there.

But it was fine.

After a while of talking, Emma's phone rang. Checking the caller ID, Emma frowned. "Hey, sorry to cut this conversation short, but I've got to go. My cousin's picking me up." She said getting up from her seat, getting most of the stuff she left on the side of the bench except for the coke bottle.

Noah cracked a smile. "It's fine."

"See ya after school tomorrow?" Emma asked as she got up from the bench.

Noah nodded. "Yeah."

This will fine.


End file.
